1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory and, more particularly, to a method for updating a memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, mobile communication terminals include a personal digital assistant (PDA), a smart phone, and the like. The mobile communication terminals need a large capacity of memory as it uses multimedia data.
A related art method for updating a memory of a mobile communication terminal is that an entire memory region (entire memory blocks) of a flash memory within a mobile terminal is erased and a new version of ROM data and firmware data are written.
For example, it takes about 15 seconds to erase specific memory blocks (e.g., 256 Kbyte) of a NOR flash memory and newly update the specific memory blocks. However, when the new version of ROM data and firmware are updated, the entire data stored in the memory blocks need not to be updated. In other words, in the related art memory updating method, although a portion of the entire data stored in the entire memory blocks needs to be updated, the entire data stored in the entire memory is unnecessarily updated, lengthening time for updating the memory.